Come Visit Me
by Wolf's Honour
Summary: After suffering the recent loss of his best friend, Gary Oak must come to terms with his grief and remember that friendship can last forever.


**Come Visit Me**

A Pokemon Fanfiction

GaryxEevee

Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Original Concept by Unknown Artist

**Written by: Wolf's Honour**

**…**

**_Songs you should listen too when reading this:_**

**_Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto OST)_**

**_Lonely (Akon)_**

**_Eternity – Memory of Lights and Waves (FFX-2 OST)_**

**_REFRAIN (Miyano Mamoru)_**

**_A/N: When you read this… I don't expect any form of review, or anything whatsoever. This is in tribute to someone very special to me… and who can never be replaced. Before I posted this, I simply wanted to get my feelings out of my heart. Now I really do want people to read this and, to quote Malcolm X…_**

"**_To be able to read _****and ****_understand"_**

* * *

**_Special thanks to _****_WingsofRain_****_ for beta-reading this and expressing her wish to see this published._**

* * *

**'* * *'**

_I use to always think, ever since we first met…_

_What can I do to make you like me more?_

_What can I do to make you hug me more?_

_I used to always think,_

_Always think…_

_…_

'_What if I became transparent like Water?_

_You could see all of me_

_But no…_

_Then I'd slip through your fingers_

_And wouldn't be able to be hugged.'_

_…_

'_What if I became intense like Lightning?_

_I could protect you from anything that harmed you_

_But no…_

_Then even you'd be afraid_

_And I wouldn't be able to be by your side anymore.'_

_…_

'_What if I became passionate like Fire?_

_I could snuggle you any time you were cold_

_But no…_

_Then I might become__too__happy_

_And accidentally burn you.'_

_…_

'_What if I became silent like Darkness?_

_I wouldn't be able to come out to the surface normally_

_But I__could__protect you from where I__couldn't__be seen_

_But no…_

_Then you might forget about me.'_

_…_

'_What if I __shone __like the Light?_

_No matter how dark the path_

_I could brighten it for you_

_But no…_

_Then I'd be the only one to stand out_

_And you'd become a shadow.'_

_…_

'_What if I became calm like Nature?_

_I could kindly hold you__whenever__you were feeling down_

_But no…_

_Then I couldn't be spoiled anymore.'_

___…_

'_What if I became brave like Ice?_

_We could fight our opponents with all our might_

_And both become stronger_

_But no…_

_I'd melt when you buried me in your warm chest,_

_When it was time to make up.'_

_…_

_I thought and thought and then received these words from you…_

"_Even if you don't try that hard, you're always going to be the one I love the most."_

_I was so, so happy. The way you held me gently against your warm chest and the way you petted me lovingly, like I was the only one that mattered to you in the world. That day was the happiest day of my life._

_I love you the most too._

'* * *'

**-Pallet Town-**

The sun shone brightly over the small rural area that was Pallet Town, its warm rays hitting the grassy fields, the houses, the calm plains that stretched behind the famous Professor Oak's lab. The residents of the small town went about their day without a care in the world.

Almost everyone.

On a grassy hill on the outskirts of town, there lay a Pokemon graveyard, a burial site for trainer's Pokemon who had passed on. Although it was beautiful, its multiple tomb stones polished and cleaned weekly, it was rarely ever visited. At times trainers who did go would breakdown into tears just before the gates leading into the graveyard, the grief and memories becoming too much for them to bear. Few who did manage to hold themselves together didn't last the ride or the walk back home.

No matter how beautiful the place was, no matter how clean, the sad, depressing, nostalgic atmosphere alone was enough to make it barren of human life.

Today was one of the few times it received visitors.

On the apex of the hill a lone figure dressed in white and brown stood, looking down on a newly made grave. He carried a white plastic bag filled with a few items: a lighter, incense, a rectangular marble ash tray and a homemade pink goodie bag. He stood rigid, his face void of any form of expression, his eyes firmly set on the marble tomb stone.

Wordlessly, he crouched down, pulling out the ash tray and placing it in front of the tomb stone. Next he pulled out the six stems of incense, a lavender florescent scent that he knew she loved, and the lighter. With a flick of his thumb he ignited the item, his eyes staring intently into the flame for a few lingering moments before he lit the stems. When they began to smoke and he could smell the fragrance enter his nostrils, he placed them on the tray that he had placed down. He turned the lighter off and put it back in the plastic bag before pulling out the pink goodie bag.

He examined the pink bag, noticing the slim, lilac stripes that ran down from top to bottom. He then noticed the ribbon that secured the bag's contents and kept it shut, his eyes widening slightly when he recognized the worn crimson red ribbon.

It was _her_ ribbon.

Feeling the nostalgia that threatened to breach his already weakening mental barriers and consume him, he calmly undid the ribbon's knot and opened the bag, seeing small finger-sized cookies within, and all freshly baked for today. He gently placed the bag two inches in front of the tray, still near the tomb stone, and let a soft smile curl on his lips.

"These always were your favorites, huh?"

Looking at the tomb stone once more, the young man's brown locks shadowed his eyes, his smile fading when he heard no reply.

He wasn't expecting one so he didn't know why he felt like this. Maybe for the chance that maybe a voice would speak inside his head, to hear her soft purrs or see her glowing smile once more.

A sigh escaped his lips.

He was a fool for hoping that that would happen.

He put his hands around his neck and undid the necklace he wore beneath his shirt. He pulled it out and held it in front of him, his eyes staring at it nostalgically.

It was the same, yellow and green yin-yang styled necklace he had worn all those years ago, on the day he began his journey as a Pokemon Trainer. It was a memento to his past, a symbol of the cocky and proud trainer he once was. He slowly placed it around the tomb stone, fastening it and making sure that it was genuinely secure and unable to fall from where it was placed.

This was where it belonged now… with her.

He looked at the engraving on the marble stone, his hands turning to fists as he read each and every word:

_Here lies Gary Oak's Eevee_

_A loyal partner and dearest friend_

_May she rest peacefully_

_Warmed by the light of the Sun_

He stared into the marble, reading the epigraph over and over again until he knew he had it memorized. He had chosen those words for her tomb stone the following day after her passing. He remembered her curled up body on his bedside, looking so peaceful with a small smile adorning her lips.

'* * *'

_He had sat silently at his desk, still patiently reading the research notes his colleagues had left for him in the lab as they left for the night. They were studying the theory of evolution of different species of Pokemon with the use of evolutionary stones, such as the Fire Stone, Water Stone and Lightning Stone. The theory was still in need of improvements but they were hoping that they could discover the reason why those species of Pokemon required those special stones in the first place._

_His colleague, Janice, had brought this to the attention of the research team he worked with, and to say that he was fascinated by the hypothesis of evolution was an understatement._

"_If we could find out why the stone caused the evolutionary process to manifest itself so uniquely then maybe it's possible to use the stones for other means…"_

"Vee!_"_

_Startled by the sudden squeak behind him, Gary turned around on his chair and watched as his Eevee stood at the doorway in his office, her hairs having small slims of gray in certain areas in__her__light brown fur. The researcher let out a sigh and smiled. "Oh it's just you Eevee. You made me jumped there for a minute."_

"Eevee~!_" The evolutionary Pokemon yawned and slowly walked over to her master._

_He watched as she got on her hind legs and stood up on his leg and he smiled. She __had __grown too old to jump into his lap like she used to, __so __he slowly __picked __her up and gently placed her in his lap._

"_Want to spend some time with me huh?" The grandson of Professor Oak said with a smile, which grew when he saw her yawn again as she tilted her head with a small smile. It was her way of saying "Of course silly!" to him and he didn't need to be a Pokemon to understand her._

"_Alright then," he said, pulling out another note sheet. "Let me finish reviewing this and we'll head for bed. Sound good?"_

"Vee!_" Eevee purred, curling into a ball in his lap and closing her eyes, her breathing slow yet steady._

_Gary's smile fell slightly. He remembered how one of his colleagues had commented about how his Eevee was lucky to be alive for so long. A normal Eevee's lifespan was on average fourteen years, and he had received her when she was three, when he had begun his Pokemon journey._

_She was already seventeen._

_He shook his head clear of those thoughts. She was still healthy and alive and that was all that mattered._

_Another half hour passed before__Gary, eyes tired, pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged it with a sigh. He looked at the clock and saw it was past one A.M; deciding it was time for the lights to go out, he gathered the notes in a pile and placed them in a paper rack at the corner of his desk._

_He looked down at the sleeping form of his Eevee in his lap and scratched underneath her left ear. She purred softly, enjoying what he was doing and looked up at him with a yawn._

"_Let's go to bed, Eevee. We'll be going to go see Gramps in Pallet Town tomorrow and Ash's Pikachu will definitely be wanting to see you if he's there."_

_Hearing Pikachu's name made Eevee's ears perk up ever so slightly. "_Vee._" She got up on her legs and laid herself against Gary's chest, snuggling as much as possible as he wrapped his arms around and stood up. With a soft yawn of his own, he made his way to the office door and made his way out, the door closing automatically behind him as the lights went off in the room. He walked down the corridor and entered his room, his lights turning dim so not to brighten the room too much. He placed Eevee on the corner of the bed, hearing her whine softly from being left on the still cold covers of the bed, and went to his__closet__where he took__off__his lab coat and shoes, hanging them both up before going to his bed. He__crawled under the covers__and immediately he felt Eevee make her way up next to him and curl up into a ball._

_He laid his head down on his arm and petted her head once more, smiling._

"_Goodnight, partner."_

"Eevee~..._" she purred._

_He withdrew his hand and closed his eyes, and felt sleep claim him almost too quickly when he felt himself succumb to the fatigue and lack of sleep._

_He never even realized that his Eevee had stopped breathing moments after his mind drifted into unconsciousness, a small smile gracing her features when she had purred her last._

_The next morning, when Gary had opened his eyes, he let out a long yawn and sat up in his bed. He looked over to Eevee, surprised to see her laying beside him rather than__snuggling__into him like she usually did, and__so pet__her head to wake her._

"_Come on, girl, it's time to wake up."_

_She didn't respond._

_Gary eyed her suspiciously and immediately felt that something was wrong. He placed his hands on his Eevee and didn't feel her chest rising or falling like he always did. He didn't feel the warmth that she would always radiate._

"_Eevee?"_

_He picked her up and held her against his arms, his eyes widening when he felt nothing come from her, no reaction, no purring noise, and her eyes hadn't opened._

"_Hey come on girl… wake up…wake up…"_

_He never noticed the tears that fell from his eyes, the salty drops landing on his silent, still Eevee's head._

'* * *'

He opened his eyes before he realized his knuckles were phantom white, his hands numb from squeezing his fist together so tightly for minutes without end.

It was amazing, he thought, how emotions such as grief, sadness, and loneliness could affect him like this. He had seen dead Pokemon before in his life, and had even been to a funeral service for one that an associate had organized on behalf of his passed Murkrow. He had seen the sadness in his eyes when they buried him, the grief etched onto his face.

He didn't understand it then, understand just what exactly his friend had felt, only imagining how much pain one could go through seeing his partner go beneath the ground, never to see him perched on his shoulder or held against his chest ever again.

Only now did he understand what he felt that day. It was close to becoming unbearable for him to stand.

"Gary." A distinctive voice called out to him.

He was so caught up in his heart's inner torment that he had failed to hear his friend's footsteps closing in from behind him.

"Yo," he said, looking over his left shoulder to see his old rival and friend, Ash Ketchum, and his ever faithful Pikachu with him on his shoulder. He was dressed in a white shirt and a black, long-sleeved opened over shirt, blue jeans and his black sneakers. The newly made Pokemon Master's look was solemn, unlike his Pikachu whose eyes were tearing up and sad.

Gary looked away, unable to meet their gaze. "You found out about this place, huh?"

Ash nodded. "I heard about it from your sister when I came back from Cerulean…plus," his eyes darted to his teary-eyed Pikachu who was perched on his shoulder blade. "This little guy heard about it too and got depressed and lonely. Your Eevee was always friendly towards Pikachu."

"_Chu…_" Pikachu whispered, his grip on the fabric of Ash's overtop shirt tightening ever so slightly.

Gary allowed himself a small smile, remembering the times his Eevee and Ash's Pikachu would play whenever both of them were back home in Pallet. Eevee would always smile for the mouse Pokemon when they saw each other and were the best of friends, like him and Ash. Her smile was always something he loved to see.

And now he'd never see that smile again.

His smile nearly faltering, he turned his gaze back to the tomb stone. "She was already three years old when I received her from Gramps. She was strong, loving, and always full of life. I could never get mad at her, no matter how hard I tried and she always gave it her all. For an Eevee, she lived a long, fulfilling life."

It went silent for a few minutes, neither of them not knowing what to say next. Gary could feel how awkward Ash felt being here. He couldn't blame him either, since he truly didn't want to be here, he didn't want to believe that this day had come, he didn't want to believe that she was dead. This place was nothing but a depressing site, the atmosphere of sorrow, sadness and pain almost intoxicating.

Yet he would not submit to them. He would not lose himself to the pain and hurt. He had to stay strong and he couldn't allow himself to lose control.

But… he couldn't help but feel the pain of lose in his heart. The pain of knowing alone was enough to squeeze his heart. This place was a burial ground for now deceased Pokemon, but more importantly it was the burial site of his best friend.

"… Hey."

Ash's voice brought Gary out of his train of thought, helping him to ignore the pain as he looked over his shoulder once more to meet his friend's gaze. He kept his curiosity hidden when he saw the seriousness in Ash's eyes.

"What's up?"

Ash was quiet for a long, still moment. He fidgeted slightly, as if looking for the right words to say. He finally just opened his mouth and spoke.

"Why didn't you let Eevee evolve?"

Gary's eyes narrowed, but he kept a physically neutral expression and said nothing. Ash continued.

"Since you're a Pokemon Researcher, you of all people must know that when a Pokemon evolves to its next stage of evolution, their lifespan increases significantly as well. When I heard about your Eevee, I didn't think too much of it at the time but now I want to know why, if you knew, why wouldn't you evolve-"

Gary chose this time to speak.

"Ash…"

His voice held the same serious tone that Ash had used just moments earlier, which silenced his friend when he heard him.

"... You should already know why, right?"

His gaze never left Ash's eyes, seeing him open his mouth to speak yet he said nothing, as if he was silently nodding.

"Both you and I, as the years go by our heights and voices change… and so do our goals. I went ahead and became a Pokemon Researcher, the same as my Gramps, while you continued to follow your dream and surpassed your father by beating him and becoming a Pokemon Master. Yet… there are times when I remembered nostalgically about what I used to have then."

His eyes returned to Eevee's tombstone and once again a small smile appeared on his face as he sadly remembered his childhood journeys with her.

"… But, when I was with her, it was as if I was still just a kid starting off on his journey at being a master of Pokemon, to catch 'em all. Like I was still that cocky rival of yours who would always be better than you at everything… I still am by the way."

He heard Ash snort and muttered, "You haven't changed." under his breath. His smile grew when the memories of her came back to him. "But the most important thing… when I was with her… I felt like I still had all of that, you know?"

At that, Ash couldn't help but grin in agreement, knowing exactly what his old friend and rival meant as he looked at his yawning Pikachu. "That's true."

Gary's smile grew, the memories of his time with Eevee rushing through his mind like a hurricane. The time he and she had awoken a hive of Beedrill and ran for their lives, the time she had eaten his favorite snack by accident, and the times when she and he would simply lay outside and stargaze. Each memory was fonder then the last and Gary's smile continue to grow little by little.

"We overdid various things and fought a lot of battles that pushed us to our limits and there were times when she worked herself to the breaking point for me I thought, _what the hell is up with this girl_…"

He put his hands around the sides of the tomb stone, being careful not to accidentally move the necklace that was hung around it, and leaned forward, placing his forehead on the top of the smooth white stone.

"It was fun… Eevee. I'll miss you and think about you… so rest in peace." He whispered with his sorrowful smile.

With Ash, the Pokemon master stood and watched in respectful silence. He didn't know what to say to his friend and figured it was best if he didn't for the moment. He could only imagine the pain he was feeling. He knew that nothing lived forever… that eventually all things had to come to an end. But it didn't make it any easier for others and Gary was a living testament to that. He could easily have been in Gary's shoes, with Pikachu being the one underneath the tomb stone and he being the one to be grieving.

The silence continued for a few minutes longer until Ash heard a small, muffled sob come from his friend. He was visibly shaking and Ash tilted his head in confusion, unsure if Gary was okay.

Not that he expected for him to be okay with everything but he didn't expect him to simply breakdown in an endless rain of tears.

That is… until he leaned in for a better look and saw his friend's eyes squeezed shut, trying to stop the flow of salty liquid from escaping his eyes. His face was red with either anger or sadness and the tears seemed to be endless, no matter how quietly the researcher tried to stop them.

Ash found himself bewildered… he didn't know what to do or how to respond to this, to help his friend out. He looked at Eevee's tomb stone and pondered what to do. He turned to Pikachu, who seemed just as confused about what to do as he was.

Finally, Ash sighed.

_The things I do for friendship._

Gary felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulders in a brotherly fashion, and the Pokemon Researcher took this time to look at the source of the comfort.

It was Ash, who was grinning with his still teary Pikachu.

"What a blessed girl Eevee is, to be loved so much by her trainer like this." Gary felt Ash pat his shoulder reassuringly as he continued. "And when its Pikachu's time one day, you can come and help me out too, ok? Cause you owe me with this and all."

His eyes widened at his friend, surprised by the manner at which he said that Eevee _is_ loved so much, not _was_. To him, and to Ash and Pikachu, Eevee was still around.

"_Vee~!"_

He snapped to the left, looking at his shoulder and swore he felt a warm touch on it that didn't belong to Ash. He unconsciously reached out to it and laid his palm on his shoulder and smiled, the tears still falling but not as much as they once were.

She was still around… even though he couldn't see her like he used to.

"Hah," He heard his voice return as he spoke. It wasn't shaky or filled with hurt. "Maybe I'll be busy and all since I'm such an important person."

Ash smiled. "Don't be so mean, Professor Oak Jr."

Gary felt a vein bulge and smacked Ash's arm off his shoulders. "Don't call me junior, loser!"

Ash and Pikachu couldn't help but laugh, and not a moment sooner Gary joined them. Their warm laughter filled the graveyard…

And they never noticed how the atmosphere changed from sadness into one of joyful nostalgia.

'* * *'

_A young Gary Oak walked in a large lab-like room that belonged to his grandfather. He saw his grandfather carrying a large box filled with his personal belongings._

"_Hey Gramps! Sis said something about you having an errand for me?"_

_The old and famously renowned Pokemon researcher stopped what he was doing and gave his grandson a loving smile._

"_Oh Gary you came!"_

_Gary scowled. "Don't look so happy!"_

_Professor Oak simply continued to smile. He put down his box on a desk nearby and pulled out a poke ball from within the box's contents. Gary eyed his grandfather curiously._

"_The truth is, I was actually thinking about giving you this Pokemon."_

_His eyes lit up at his grandfather's words. "Eh? You're giving me a Pokemon?"_

_Oak simply nodded. "It's this little one."_

_He opened the poke ball, unleashing a ray of white light that took shape in the old man's arms. When the light died down, Gary stood in awe at the sight of a small long eared, brown furred Pokemon that was curled up in his grandfather's arms. Its mane was snow white and its eyes glowed with a unusual brilliance he had never seen before in any other Pokemon at his grandfather's lab. It blinked a few times before looking up at the professor and purred softly._

"_Eevee~"_

"_Eevee!" Gary finally shouted out loud, his surprise and joy lacing each of his words. He wanted to run up to his grandfather and hug him but kept his cool. Then a thought came to his mind._

"_But Gramps… why are you giving me such a rare Pokemon?"_

"_The truth is," Oak started as he petted the Eevee's soft fur. "Is that she is the Third generation child of my previous Eevee from when I was a trainer."_

_Gary tilted his head in confusion. "Third generation?"_

_Oak nodded as he went over to his grandson and handed the Eevee over to him. His smile grew when he saw how careful Gary was being with her in his arms._

"_That's right. I was slow at becoming a trainer, you see. I found my Eevee when I was an adult and that was this little one's grandmother. So I wish to entrust you, my grandson, with her."_

_Gary nodded, just watching how the Eevee press herself against his chest and snuggled in as much as possible. He wanted to feed her something to make her like him more and remembered something his sister gave him before he had left the house. He reached into his pocket, being careful with the Eevee in his arm, and pulled out a small goodie bag in his palm that was partially opened._

'_Sis's cookies.'_

_The Eevee sniffed the air, immediately smelling the sweet baked goodies and snapped her head down to Gary's hand. She eyed the cookies intently, which didn't go unnoticed by Gary. He brought the cookies up to her and she sniffed them a few times before taking a bite at one of them. She indicated that she was enjoying the treats with a soft purr._

_Gary looked at the eating Pokemon in wonder._

"_So will you take __her __then, Gary?" Oak asked._

_Gary looked up at his grandfather and gave him a nod before looking back to the Eevee –_his _Eevee – and noticed she had finished the cookies, the crumbs gathered all around her lips. He curled the empty bag into a ball and threw it in a trash can a foot away before bringing Eevee to his eye level._

"_Alright, Eevee… I'm your master starting from today, got it?"_

_Eevee let out a small cute – yes he would admit it was cute – burp before closing her eyes as she gave her new master a smile._

"_Eevee!"_

_'* * *'_

_I was very happy from the day that I became yours…_

_…_

_But it's lonely_

_Not being able to_

_Ever meet you._

_…_

_So come visit me_

_And talk to me every now and then_

_…_

_Because even though you can't pet my head_

_Nor can we sleep together anymore…_

_…_

_I want to be your friend forever._

* * *

**_A/N: This fanfiction in general is based off a Pokemon doujinshi about Gary Oak and his Eevee (Yes I know its Umbreon now), but this was to be almost entirely in my words. I do not condone plagiarism and I do not intend to take credit for the idea and actual story behind it. If I could I still wouldn't but the artist remains unknown to me. However, it's because of that one doujin that I had fallen to my knees and burst into tears._**

**_That doujin reminded me solely of my best friend, a girl who meant the world to me and I loved with all my heart. We use to do everything together and she'd always worry about things like what she could do to make me like her more or how I perceived her. I never cared and told her we'd be friends no matter what. We used to play Pokemon Yellow, Blue and Red as kids and her favorite was… Eevee. She never evolved him even though it meant that he'd grow stronger, saying he was just fine the way he was. Looking back... I used to make fun of her for it. I'm sure you would've too if you were as hyped up about the pokemon games as we were as kids._**

**_She moved when I was twelve and we fell out of contact after seventh grade. I found out my freshmen year of High School she had died because of a murderer with a gun and she tried to do the right thing. I cried no tears when I found out she had died and years past, with my mind acting like she had never existed…_**

**_Until, about a week ago, I found an entirely irrelevant doujinshi._**

**_When I went to page ten, I immediately remembered her and the memories came flooding back. I went to the place where we first met as kids, in the playground at my old elementary school and I burst into tears. The memories, the nostalgia, and the negative emotions I had ignored for four years finally came rushing at me like a bullet train. I went to see her family and then went to her grave, and I fell to my knees and apologized. I was so sorry for never being there to save her, or being there as her friend._**

**_And moments later I felt a warm touch on my shoulder and a whisper saying, "It's not your fault." I looked to see that nobody was there and I really don't know if I was hallucinating or what but I know one thing… that she will always be my friend and I will always love her for the rest of my life._**

**_You guys can say what you want, say its sad or pathetic I reacted like that but I really don't care because I needed to get this out of my heart._**

**_I needed to write this story._**

**_I needed to remember her and feel happiness, not loneliness, from the time we spent together. Its never a right time to ever say goodbye to someone you cherish... but they are never truly gone. So long as you remember those times and cherish each memory of that person... then that person will always live on._**

**_Those of you who wish to read the doujinshi, I provided a link on the bottom in spaces for you._**

**_Thank you,_**

**_Wolf's Honour_**

_**URL (Won't show it all but you should be able to figure the rest out): **_www . youtube watch?v=QVS1gs21kl8


End file.
